In wireless communication systems, providing a deep coverage range for a wireless device is generally desirable, including when using machine-type communication (MTC) which can operate in a low-power, low-mobility, low-data-rate, and delay-insensitive environment. Other devices such as wearables with small antennas, and even cell-phones or the like operating in poor signal condition scenarios (e.g., in an underground parking garage) benefit from improved coverage.
Repetition is one way to enhance coverage, that is, to schedule a data block multiple times to improve the likelihood of at least one repeated data block being correctly received. However, while repetition is beneficial for coverage, repetition costs resources/reduces throughput, and thus if overdone leads to an unnecessary waste of network resources, which degrades the overall network performance.